Miniblin
Miniblins are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The smallest creatures in the Goblin race, they are quite harmless on their own. They gang up on Link in an attempt to overrun him, however, which can be fairly dangerous. They wield small pitchforks as weapons, and can be very dangerous if Link has climbed to a high altitude. Miniblins emit a characteristic sound and come in a variety of colors. Typically, Miniblins are represented as pirates, sailing in wooden viking longships with grey turrets on the top. Their "boss" ships are generally larger, and feature sails with a stylized Miniblin skull on it. Miniblins appear to be the most technologically adept of the Goblin races, due to their ability to build various vehicles and a turret-adorned hideout. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Miniblins are relatively weak enemies that can be killed in a variety of ways. If Link drops All-purpose Bait on the ground near Miniblins, they will swarm around it, diverting their attention from Link. If they surround Link, the Hurricane Spin can defeat them all at once. Another way to dispose of Miniblins is by using the Skull Hammer to either flatten them or send them flying through the air, killing them instantly. They also disintegrate upon contact with water, as other enemies have been known to do. Typically, when Link kills a Miniblin, another appears in its place. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Miniblins are found on some islands and aboard ships on the sea, and do not pose as much of a threat as the Miniblins from The Wind Waker. Occasionally, they attack and board the S.S. Linebeck, forcing Link to retreat into the cargo hold to fend them off. When Link defeats all of them, he will receive a random amount of Rupees. After defeating a group of Miniblins, Link receives a red Rupee. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Spirit Train is attacked by Miniblin pirates, along with their Big Blin leader, when Link is transporting Carben to the Ocean Sanctuary. Occasionally, Miniblins use Armos as mounts in the Tower of Spirits; to defeat them, Link must jump onto a possessed Phantom Guardian in order to reach the required height to attack the Miniblins. Mostly, Miniblins are encountered as part of the Pirate Hideout mini-game, where they are shown to have the ability to conjure cages out of thin air as well as ride mine carts. Miniblins sail the waters of the Ocean Realm with their Cannon Boats, and occasionally use Tanks as a means of chasing Link out of the Ocean Realm. These tanks are virtually identical to Miniblin longships, with the "boss" Tanks even bearing the same sails, their only distinguishing aspect being three large wheels that propel them along the ground. Despite having the technical ingenuity required to build, Miniblins do not appear to be very good at piloting the tanks, as they constantly drift and skid to the sides when they brake. If Link has a passenger with him on the Spirit Train, Miniblins will try to capture the passenger. If they get close enough they will put a cage over Link's passenger and he must rescue them from the Pirate Hideout. Gallery File:Seaminiblins.gif|Link battling Miniblins from Phantom Hourglass See also * Big Blin * Bokoblin * Bulblin * Moblin * Stalkin Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies